I Hate That I Love You
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: After getting a comment from the Smosh boys, Raven's world is turned upside down. She's now an official youtuber, but some people aren't very fond of her. When the negativity becomes too much, she wonders if becoming a Youtuber was a mistake. But then again, if it wasn't for Youtube, she would not have found her place in life..
1. Chapter 1

Raven mumbled, "Positive feedback.. Please be good.. Please be good.."

She exclaimed, "Oh.. My.. God." Her new video had been a success, maybe more. It was her first video to go viral. (More than 5 million hits in 7 days)

She read the comments

_Lol, she's so funny _

_Can't believe I didn't know about this channel _

But one comment was different from all the others.

_Very entertaining, and very funny. We love it!_

That comment had been from Smosh, two guys who had one of the most subscribed channels on Youtube.

Raven decided to message them on Twitter.

_"Thanks for your comment on my video. The fact that my videos interest two of the top youtubers made my day. Once again, thanks." _

Raven called her friend, Victoria, who also happened to be a youtuber.

"**Hello**?"

"Victoria, you are not going to believe what just happened. So I was reading my comments on that challenge I did two days ago, and Smosh commented on it!"

"**Oh my goodness..."** Victoria shrieked. She loved all the gamers on youtube.

Raven giggled uncomfortably. "Yeah.. They said they thought I made interesting videos."

"**Well, you do. Speaking of videos, I was just about to call you and ask if you wanted to do a Let's Play?" **

"Sure, of course. I haven't gamed in forever!"

**_ .Pewdiecry _**

Ian and Anthony were brainstorming ideas for a new video.

Ian's phone went off, signaling that he got a message on twitter.

Anthony asked, "Which jerk dared to DM you during such an important time? Was it Joshua?"

"No.." He smiled at the screen. "It was Raven Monroe. She wanted to thank us for commenting on her video."

Anthony frowned. "Why didn't she message me?"

Ian shrugged and said, "I don't know. Let's just finish brainstorming ideas, dude."

Anthony smirked. "I just got the perfect idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anthony called up his friend, Mari, one of the hosts of Smosh Games.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mari. Do you feel like playing some Grand Theft Auto?"

"Sorry. I'm visiting my family now. Joven and Sohinki are already headed to headquarters though. I was just texting Joven a moment ago."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

Anthony looked to Ian and smiled. "We're going to invite Raven to play some games with us."

Ian said, "Does this count as a Smosh video? It sounds like more of a Gaming video.."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "So, who cares? We'll call it 'Smosh and Raven Monroe: Gaming competition' or something. There, problem solved." He went to Twitter. "I'll message her."

.Ianthony

Raven exclaimed, "Yeah! You can't get me, Freddy Fazbear! I'm the queen. Yeah!"

Raven and Victoria were at Victoria's house, playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Raven had just won Golden Freddy mode, something few people were able to accomplish.

Victoria turned off the cameras, and Raven went get her belongings so she could get home before rush hour.

Raven checked her notifications and saw the message from Anthony of Smosh.

"Hey, Ian & I were wondering if you wanted to collab? We could play GTA. I see u are very good at that. Let me know if you want to collab ASAP."

Raven immediately sent Anthony her screen name for PSN and said goodbye to Victoria.

Shoey. Pewdiecry. Ianthony

Anthony's phone went off. Ian, who was driving, glanced over at Anthony.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes, just give her ten minutes to get home." Anthony smiled to himself. He was anxious to play with funny girl. Ian was having similar thoughts. He felt that Raven had an amazing sense of humor and was underrated on Youtube, but this would help get her the views she deserved.

When they arrived at headquarters, Jovenshire and Sohinki were already playing Grand Theft Auto.

Ian said, "You both need to get out now. We have a video to make."

Joven sighed and said, "We were just about to break in the prison."

Sohinki asked, "Why can't we be in the video?"

Anthony asked Ian, "Yeah, why can't they?"

Ian said, "First off, this video isn't for Smosh Games. Second, we're making a collab and Anthony didn't say anything about anyone but him and me."

Sohinki and Jovenshire left, and Anthony and Ian prepared to play with Raven.

Ian looked into his camera and said, "Hi everyone. Today Anthony and I will have a competition with another youtuber, named Raven Monroe."

Anthony added, "The loser has to... kiss Lasercorn!"

Raven laughed, "Well I will be winning so that information is irrelevant to me."

Ian said, "Okay, let's begin!"

They had so much fun playing Grand Theft Auto that they played a bunch of other games and Anthony kept track of who won and lost.

Anthony said, "Okay, Ian, you won 8 times. I won 10 times. Raven, you won 12 times, so congrats."

She laughed. "I guess Ian has to kiss Lasercorn now.."

After they were through recording, Anthony and Ian immediately edited the footage and had it uploaded by night.

Ian sent out a tweet:

Everyone, go follow TheRavenMonroe and check out her youtube channel! AnthonyPadilla and I already have!

Ian then sent Raven a direct message. He said, "You're welcome ;)"

Raven, however, didn't see the message. Anthony was texting her most of the night.

Raven asked, "Its pretty late. Do u want to text tomorrow?"

Moments later, he replied, "Its only one :P"

Raven sent to Anthony, "Its three here."

"Ohh. Sorry. I'll let you sleep and we will text tomorrow."

Anthony sat his phone on the nightstand. He rolled onto his back and daydreamed about the girl he never met, but felt like he knew a lifetime.

Her brown hair was usually in a ponytail on her videos. Her hazel eyes were her most beautiful feature to him. If you stared at them for too long, you'd be in a trance. He loved it when she laughed in her videos, because he could see her dimples. He needed to see her, face-to-face. He needed to touch her. He needed to hear that laugh in person. He needed Raven..

The Next Morning..

Raven groaned at the seemingly constant beeps from her cell phone. She grabbed the phone from her nightstand and went to Twitter.

She had new followers, people were mentioning her to the point where she was trending. She gasped.

"This can't be happening.."

She checked her messages and almost dropped the phone. She had a message from Benny Fine.

"Congratulations on getting so many subscribers in such a short amount of time! My brother and I would like to do a 'react' video about you if that's okay?"

She replied, "Of course its okay!"

The first thing she did was called Victoria.

"Have you seen Twitter, Raven? You're trending!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it! Why am I trending?"

"Probably that video you posted the other day. Regardless of how, I'm on my way with doughnuts and coffee! We shall celebrate!"

It wasn't until she stepped in the shower that she realized, "I'm a youtube celebrity.."

Suddenly, Raven shrieked. She was close to tears. Her dream had came true. She was a real youtuber now.

When she was dressed for the day and waiting for Victoria, her phone went off again. Benny had sent:

Rafi really wants to interview you on the show. Do you think you could drive to the studio tomorrow for the interview?

She replied, "I don't live in Cali, but I could fly out there for a weekend to do the interview. I was planning on going there anyway."

Victoria walked through the front door. She hugged Raven. "I'm so happy for you."

Raven said, "We're going to California!"

"What?"

"The Fine Brothers want to interview me for that React show.. We always wanted to move there so while we're there, because I don't want to go alone, let's look for a home!"

Victoria asked, "When are we leaving?"

Raven said, "Well the interview is tomorrow, on Friday, but why not just stay the whole weekend? It'll be fun. You could visit your sister."

Victoria's sister was very ill, and didn't have much time left. Victoria said, "We should leave today. Let's look for flights."

Anthony sent to Raven, "Good morning! Did u sleep well?"

Ian glanced over at Anthony. "Who are you texting?"

Anthony said, "Raven."

Ian ate some more of his cereal. He asked, "What have you guys been-"

Anthony said, "Holy nintendo! She's coming to LA later! She's going to be on Youtubers react!"

Ian said indifferently, "That's good."

Anthony said, "No, this is great! We're going to meet her! Her plane lands at two!"

Ian said, "That's just grand."

Anthony said, "Guess what else? I told her she could stay here, in the Smosh house!"

Ian sighed and went back into his room. He really didn't want to be around her. He helped her trend on Twitter. She didn't message him or thank him.. She only wanted to talk to Anthony.

When Ian woke up, he heard Anthony running around the house. Ian went out into the hall.

"Ian don't just stand there! Raven is on her way! She'll be here any minute! Get some decent clothes on!"

Ian went back into his room to get dressed. When he came out, Anthony was standing at the living room window.

"She'll be here any second.."

Ian sat on the couch. He said sarcastically, "Don't forget to refurnish the guest room."

Anthony gasped, "I forgot the guest room!"

Ian followed as Anthony ran into the room to put fresh sheets on the bed and carpet freshener on the carpet. He vacuumed in record time and almost died when he heard the door.

"She's here." He whispered.

"I know." Ian retorted with sarcasm.

Anthony and Ian went to the door. Anthony opened it and was astonished. She was even more beautiful in person. Her hair was wavy and it flowed down her shoulders.

"Well, may I enter?"

Anthony realized he was holding his breath. He said, "Yeah, I'll get your bags."

Raven smiled at Ian. "Hi!"

Ian said, "Hi, Raven.."

Raven frowned. Anthony said, "Ignore, Ian. He's just woke up and he's still grumpy."

Raven followed Anthony to the guest room. She sat her purse on the bed. "It smells nice in here. And I like the furniture."

Anthony grinned. He felt proud. He said, "So where's your friend?"

"Victoria is going to stay with her family. Her sister is sick and I figured they all needed time to theirselves so when you offered for me to stay here, I accepted."

Anthony looked to Ian. He said, "Help her unpack. I'm going to order take-out."

He looked to Raven. "Do you want anything in particular?"

She shook her head. She unzipped her first bag and began unpacking. Ian only stood there with his arms folded. Raven noticed the obvious tension.

She frowned. "What's wrong, Ian? Something is bothering you. You can tell me."

Looking at the floor, he retorted, "Why would you care anyway? You didn't care enough to talk to me, only Anthony. Now I'm stuck with you until Monday. Two damn days.."

Raven said, "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings, Ian. I don't want you to be upset."

Her voice sounded very different. For once, she sounded.. unhappy.

Ian said, looking into her eyes for the first time, "No no no, YOU shouldn't be upset. C'mere.."

Ian pulled her into a hug. Raven wasn't much shorter than Ian, so the hug was a bit weird. Ian kissed her on the cheek. "Please stay happy."

He hadn't realized what he did until he saw Raven's flushed cheeks. He apologized and left the room.

A/N- Should I continue? Did you like this so far? Let me know!


End file.
